Let It Go (Not the Hit Song)/Transcript
Roxie: Nom! ball squeaks Roxie side-steps... She shoots... GOOOAAALLL! Hah! Roxie is on fire, racking up score after score in the Toy Swap donation box! Ooh... Looks like Roxie's going for the record. Catnip mouse? Ah! Toy fire hydrant? squeaks Yah! Score it! Ratty old clown toy? Eh...? I guess somebody would chew on that. A donation record! Gasp And the collection penguin is due outside any minute. Can Roxie get there in time? a cheering crowd Roxie! Roxie! Ro-xie! Transition Checkers: Hey, Terrier-dude! Toys for the Toy Swap? Roxie: Exactly so, my feathery friend. Off you go to the Littlest Pet Shop, lickety-split. Ohh, what's in his box is gonna make somepet so crazy-happy! Transition Jade: Yawns Huh? Tick-Tock? Tick-Tock, where are you? Tick-Tock... (In a flashback) Kitten Jade: Gasps Purrs Jade: Tick-Tock, what happened to you?! Roxie: Everything okay, J-kitty? Hah, that's my new nickname for you. Whispers I'm trying out nicknames. Jade: chuckles I-it's nothing. I just can't find the first silly toy I ever got from my silly human. Have you seen it? It's a clown with a red nose, blue shoes, and deep, sparkling eyes full of love that make even the loneliest kitten feel loved. And I was thinking it might be, um, uhh, valuable collectable! Other than that, it means... Nothing to me. Roxie: Nothing, huh? Haha, that's cool. I just have to, um, leave now. Transition and various noise from crowds of pets Scoot: Ooooh! Toys for the Toy Swap, huh? Heheheh. Anything good in here? Bev: Hey, you're supposed to give toys, not just get them! Scoot: Oh... Yeah. Of course. Bev: Grumbles Roxie: Panting Mister Yut! Wrong toy! Old clown! Jade... Oh, must be here, must be here! Gasps Clown. Mister Yut: Whoa, you are making even less sense than usual. Quite an achievement. Roxie: Did the penguin bring in my box? Did you put it in the store room yet? Mister Yut: Your box is right there. Roxie: Sighs I donated a toy by mistake. I'm trying to find it. Mister Yut: Now that made sense. It did not interest me, but it made sense. Bev: Mm. Roxie: Ah! It's not here! Oh, if I don't get it back, I'll have to tell Jade and she'll hate me forever! Gasp Bev: The penguin was just here a second ago. Maybe he knows what happened to it. Roxie: Gasp Bev, I could kiss you! But I don't have time. Mister Yut, kiss Bev for me! Bev: Giggles Mister Yut: Ugh. Transition Roxie: Panting Hey! Hey! Checkers: How come dogs are always chasing things? Check out my evasive maneuver! Waaah-- Whoa! Roxie: Panting Hey... You delivered my donations just now, but there was a clown toy missing from them. Do you know what happened to it? Checkers: Well, head-scratcher... I did hit a pothole with my board, and my deliveries went flying. Maybe your toy fell out then. Corner of Scratch and Sniff, if you wanna go look. Transition Roxie: Sniffs Bleh! Toucan: Hey, Miss Poochie! A little birdie told me you're looking for a missing toy. A-true? Roxie: Gasps Where is it?! Where is it?! Toucan: I was flying about when I saw Checkers Pengo crash his skateboard, and a clown went flying! Roxie: Gasps Toucan: But not a real clown. That'd be horrible. An old and ratty one - and after a bit, Clicks Monkeyford picked it up. Roxie: Oh, that's Tick-Tock! Gotta go! Transition Roxie: Panting Clicks! I'm so glad I found you! I've checked banana stores, banana cars, the banana stand- Clicks: I am about more than bananas, you know? Food truck crocodile: Order up! Banana smoothie! Roxie: Did you find a clown toy earlier? Clicks: Uh-huh. Roxie: Oh! Great! Can I have it back? Clicks: Uh-uh. I gave it to Daisy Pittsbull. Roxie: Ugh! Do you know where she is now? Clicks: Slurps Gulp Yes. Transition Roxie: Daisy-! Daisy: Oh, did you see that strike? Laughs That's my fifth one this evening. I'm just getting started- Roxie: Ah, what happened to the clown toy Clicks gave you? Daisy: Oh, jeez, kind of a sore spot. Tallulah Poodelle bet me I couldn't pick up a 7/10 split, and I majorly gutter-balled it! Ahah. She won the clown, but she said she was headed to the salon, if that helps. Uh- Roxie? Transition Roxie: Panting Tallulah! Oh, I'm glad you're here...! Where's that clown toy you got from Daisy? Tallulah: I had some leftover pothole mud in my coat that was driving me crazy, so I shook really hard and the clown went flying into a box of toys that Checkers Pengo was delivering. Roxie: Ugh! Transition Roxie: Panting Wait, wait, wait! Checkers: What, again? Whoa-ow! Spits Same pothole. What're the odds? Roxie: Oh, I'm so glad I found you. Can I look though your toy boxes? Checkers: Just dropped 'em off at the Littlest Pet Shop. Aw, they're closed now. You should've gone there first. Roxie: Nooo! Transition Trip: Now listen up, pets, I've got a plan to retrieve Jade's beloved clown toy. It involves high-tech tactics and subterfuge, because this is an emergency on the level of an enemy ninja attack! First you will help rappel me down from the skylight with this rope- Bev: -We could just go through the front door... Mister Yut said he'd unlock it for us. Trip: I wanna rappel, okay? Rappel! Transition Bev and Roxie: Grunting Bev: Heh-h-ha-choo! Roxie: Aaahh! Trip: Whoa! Oof! Roxie: Ugh! Trip: I'm okay, the cement floor broke my fall. Bev: Choo! Excuse me. Roxie: Gesundheit. Bev: I'm just going to use the door. Trip and Roxie: Gasp Roxie: Whoa. We'll never find Jade's toy. Trip: That's no way for a soldier to talk! We're gonna stay on target and not lose sight of our mission. Operation Tick-Tock Takeback. Ooh, look, a hamster wheel! Ee! Laughs Bev: Aah, I found a Tinsley the Turtle doll! I've always wanted one. Mm! Roxie: I am not telling Jade I lost her toy, so buckle up. This is gonna be a long night. Random toy (after Trip pulls its string): a lullaby Roxie: Ahh... Trip: Snoring Roxie: Snoring Bev: Yawns Hm- Wha- Ah?! Roxie, wake up! Roxie: Huh? Bev: They must've taken the boxes to the Toy Swap! Roxie: Ah, we've gotta get over there! Where's Trip? Transition Trip: Snoring Mumbles Trip and an unnamed German Shepherd: Yell Trip: That was not cool. from the crowd of pets Roxie: Okay, Jade's toy has to be here somewhere. I just have to find it, and get it home, and Jade will never know I lost it. Bev: Unless Jade finds it first. Roxie: Well. That's a flaw in my plan. Gasps Hey, bunny! Baby bunny: Giggles Petula: ...Huh. Roxie: Gasps Unnamed German shepherd and Austin Goldenpup: Growling Roxie: Ugh! Oh... Kitten: Purrs Roxie: Jade, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. Long story short, I accidentally donated your Tick-Tock and I looked all over and I chased a penguin, and I hunted down a monkey, and, gasp, there was a pit bull and the penguin again and I dropped Trip down a skylight and fell on him and I spent all night searching through boxes because gasp I didn't want you to hate me! Please, please don't hate me... Jade: Yeah. Thanks for keeping it short. You really did all that stuff? Roxie: I did, and I'll keep trying. I can try to get Tick-Tock back from that kitten! Kitten: Gasp Look, Mama - my first toy. I love it so much! Purrs Jade: Hmm... Nah... Let her have it. I kept it all these years because it made me feel loved. Now I've got that feeling in the convenient, mobile Roxie format. Roxie: I make you feel loved? Jade: And if you tell anybody, you'll find out how it feels to have a claw... Inside your nostril. Roxie: Innn that case, your secret's safe with me. Bev: Any luck? Roxie: Jade's letting a kitten have the toy. Trip: Say what?! We stayed up all night looking for that! Jade: Well, thanks. I'll do you a favor sometime. But it's time for Tick-Tock to have a new home. Bev: N'aww, Jade's just a softie! That is so sweet. Mm... Cooing Jade: This needs to be over. Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts